


Can i trust you anymore?

by Lelebabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Playboy choi san, Regret, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelebabie/pseuds/Lelebabie
Summary: Seonghwa just want some love in his boring life but little did he know that love wasn't as true as he thought. His life is going to get messy !.In which a stupid bet destroyed it all. Or is it a single lie?
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Starting

It was his first day at the wonder high school so to say he was nervous was an understatement . Seonghwa took the bus to his new school earlier just to mke sure he got everything under his control due to his uncontrollable nervousness and his fear that he'll messed up on his first day there and make a fool of himself like he often does . After 45 minutes he made it to the gate he notices that there weren't many students at the time he was there only few of them making their way inside and not even caring about hihis existence so he went inside following behind . Once he stepped inside he wad shocked at how big the school was it was so much bigger than the one he used to attend in the countryside of his hometown he tried not to show how much he was suprised and made his way deeper into the school , there was a big yard in front of hiim with bunch of different sizes of trees and flowers and it was like he stepped into some high quality schools from a kdrama . Seonghwa stood there for a minute searching for some guide that could help him not to get lost in this forest looking like high school , indeed he found the map on his left side and started reading and trying to memorise the way to the principal office so he can get informations on his class , while walking to the office he was looking left and right up and down mesmerized by how well built and clean the school was , seonghwa then started to wonder 'how did my mom get me into this school it looks like one from the kdramas' but he didn't get to think anymore as he bumped into someone and it made him bow down at 90° angle and started apologizing "i'm really sorry i was lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice you" the person he bumped into turned around with a simle on his face while saying"oh don't worry it's not a big deal " he stopped for some seconds until seonghwa straightens up and continued talking " by the way are you the new student " seonghwa answered "yes it is me sir and my name is park seonghwa i was looking for the principal's office so i can get informations on the class i'm in " the man in front of him said "well that's me you can call me Mr.Lee , and i'll give you the informations now so you can join your class before you are late on your first day , come follow me into the office" seonghwa followed behind quietly and stood awkwardly in front of the desk of the principal while he was looking at his computer typing some words in it , Mr kim then said a little loud for the awkward silence they were in " oh there i found the class you're in it's class B number 5 " he posed and said " so you're in your last year you're a senior" ,"yes i am "seonghwa said with a faint smile on his pink lips "wait for a second i'm going to print you your study schedule " Mr Lee told seonghwa as he was already printing one , he took it from him with a bow and a thank you and headed to his first class for the day . Seonghwa started walking around looking for his class he has korean literature as first subject, and when he found it he hesitated going in because at that time there were a lot of students in the class almost the whole class , seonghwa stood at the door for almost 30 seconds until he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him turn around and realized that it was the teacher he breathed out a sigh that he didn't even notice holding "are you the new student, park seonghwa if i didn't forget?" the teacher asked him "yes i am miss " seonghwa informed her with a polite bow , she then walked into the class as he followed behind her inside . She stood beside her desk and asked the class to quiet down so she could talk "good morning students this is the new student his name is park seonghwa welcome him" she then looked at seonghwa as if telling him to introduce himself to his classmates "Hello my name is seonghwa i hope we can be friends " seonghwa said in front of the whole class with quite nervousness in his voice , "seonghwa you can take a seat" seonghwa walked to the middle of the class while some of his classmates are still looking at him and took a seat in the middle of the second row in front of him was a boy with a long blond hair looking down at his book reading something , as soon as seonghwa seated down he get out his own book from his back pack and tried asking about which page he's supposed to read "hmm exuse me? " seonghwa asked with a low voice while tapping the blond boy's shoulder , the boy noticed and turned around with an unreadable expression on his face "yes?" Seonghwa felt taken back by the beauty in front of him "uhhh my name is seonghwa i'm new to this school can you please tell which page are we going to be reading today if you don't mind" seonghwa informed the pretty boy and thanked heavens for not stuttering in his first conversation with his new classmate "i already know your name i'm not deaf " said the beautiful blond boy with an unamused expression , seonghwa was suprised by his answer he was about to start apologizing when the blond boy interrupted " my name is yeosang and the page is 12 you're lucky you made it here in the first month of school , you can be on track easily like this , we haven't got into hard lessons yet " seonghwa smiled at that after all the boy wasn't rude as he was expecting him to be and he felt at ease because of his words "i'm thankful as well i hope there isn't too much work for me to get on track " seonghwa told him while smiling. And just like that the first classes went smoothly like that until it's time for lunch seonghwa suddenly felt uncomfortable and nervous again knowing that he's going to be in a place full of students/strangers really soon and he hadn't talked to anyone except yeosang since the first class he watched as all of his classmates started going out to get their lunch and enjoy the break time . As he was thinking about this he saw a tall big boy brown hair with an undercut entering the class with a big gummy smile looking so happy , seonghwa was about to ask yeosang if he could eat lunch with him when the tall boy hugged the hell out of yeosang while whining " yeosang i missed you so much these four hours were hell without you i was thinking about you the whole time " yeosang sighed at that and tried to push the tall boy away from him because it was damn embarrassing and he couldn't breathe anymore "mingi get off me you're shocking me and stop being a drama queen " mingi pouted at that while he was standing straight from hugging the blond man finally letting go of yeosang "it's not my fault that i love you so much and can't help not missing you , it seems like you don't want to see me" yeosang shocked his head in disbelief and dragged the oversized baby out "let's go get some lunch mingi san is going to be waiting for us " , and just like that seonghwa was left alone before he uttered a word , he sighed to himself and stands up making his way to the cafeteria to get some lunch as well.


	2. •The bet•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just for fun" san said.

Seonghwa stood before the closed door of the cafeteria to capture his nerves and calm down his anxiety, then he went in hoping to find an emty table to site down on so he can mind his own business , he kept turning looking for one until he spot an emty table not at the end or too isolated from others just right to not seem like he was avoiding people which in fact that's what he's doing but it's not like he doesn't like making friends or anything it's just that he can't warm up easily to people he doesn't know he's a complete different person with his bestfriend hongjoong he felt sad due to remembering that he doesn't have him by his side anymore he missed the shorter boy so much he feels so lonely without him . Seonghwa sat down on the table after buying some food it's just simple he doesn't have much money to buy something mouth watering but some egg rice rolls will shut his hunger for now , he started eating while thinking about how his mom's doing she's been sick when he left for school this morning but before he left he cooked for her soup so she can get some energy and get a tiny better he can't help it but starts pouting out of sadness he just wishes she's doing fine by herself until he'll be back he knows she's a strong woman but can't help worrying about her because she was super ill .

On the other side of the cafeteria while seonghwa was deep in his thoughts there were three students eating their lunch while looking at the strange new kid as they like to call everyone that just came to their school " he looks so out of this world what do you think he's thinking about?" Said a boy with black hair turning to his friends seeking an answer from them "and do you think i even care wooyoung?" The boy seated in front of the called wooyoung answered without looking up from his food even for a second clearly uninterested "yeah i know san no need to be so rude " wooyoung told him with an unamused expression on his face , but san still didn't look up at all so focused on his food , "just leave him he's been sulking since the morning about some chick that rejected him in front of the team yesterday" a tall boy cleared the situation before the two get into a messy fight again like they always do over small stupid things "san is what yunho tellingme right?"wooyoung asked with a shocked face like he have heard the most impossible thing in the world, he kicked san under the table because he wasn't answering him at the moment, san then looked at him annoyed and a mad because of the subject yunho have brought, he wasn't going to talk about this if yunho's big mouth haven't decided to gabble about it , he took a big sip from his americano before looking at wooyoung and saying " i was just trying to get some fun but that bitch was thinking i love her or some shit, tch how coul she even think about anything close to that , boy she's not even pretty i was just so desperate for getting another toy so soon" san stopped again to sip from his drink again before continuing his talk" but don't worry you know me i'm gonna get my revenge really soon" wooyoung was just watching the latter with a faint laugh on his lips "i think like i've heard this story before don't you think yunho?" He asked with the intention of annoying san because he thinks the boy looks funny when he's mad "oh definitely i guess it's the fourth time he's telling us the same story" yunho joined in the fun of making san annoyed "what are you guys even talking about she's the first one that have ever done something like this to me and as i've said my i will surely show her who's the boss here" san smirked at that already plotting something in his mind until wooyoung draw his attention to him again "what do you think about having some fun with the new kid ? He seems like a pretty nerd boy "wooyoung is back to looking at seonghwa while saying that,"yes man ,i think he's the type to get fooled so easily what do you think?" yunho said with a smirk while looking at seonghwa as well , soon san looked at the direction his two bestfriends were looking at and spots a boy with a black fluffy hair eating his food while looking so deep in his thoughts, san was caught for a moment looking the boy up and down , and to say the black haired boy was beautiful is completely an understatement because just look at that face it's a work of art like some model , "earth to san , earth to san beep beep" wooyoung shouted at him drawing him out of his examination of the new kid "oh yeah what ? Why are you shouting?","oh thank god i thought your soul left your body for a moment, tell me what do you think ?" Wooyoung asked him again clearly waiting for an answer "dude i don't know but i'm totally interested maybe he can be my next toy!" San said with a big smirk and confidently, " ohoh you look so confident what if he rejected you " yunho laughed at him trying to annoy him again , wooyoung too laughed at that and san just kept himself from bouncing on the two and beating the hell out of them , but instead he just said calmly "wanna make a bet about ?" Wooyoung and yunho immediately dropped their laughs and looked at san with wide eyes " are you serious dude ?" Yunho asked "what ? Why?" "Are you afraid that i'm going to win " san throws at them with a big smirk "haha very funny san what are we even gonna bet over it? Money ? " wooyoung throws back right at him," oh listen here , if i get to date him before the last of the year and break his heart after, basically ruining him , you two will be paying for my trip to the country i choose , paying everything from the plane ticket to the food i'm going to buy on the street" he posed for a second taking a sip from his drink making sure the two are intrested and into this bet , when he saw the look they're giving him he continued "if i lose you both are getting the last Mazda MX-5 Miata " wooyoung and yunho almost shocked on air after hearing san's last sentence "are you fucking insane ?" Both boys said in unison with wide eyes and open mouths "how the fuck are you gonna get us that??" Yunho asked or shouted specifically at san " oh come on yunho you're acting like i can't actually do that , my dad would be happy to just see me it's an easy thing for me , so are you two in?" He asked them with a proud smile" and what are you doing this for?" Wooyoung asked still shocked by the whole conversation they're holding " Just for fun?" San shrugged as if what he said was the most normal thing someone can say, " oh man you are fucking mad , but how can i say no to THAT?"yunho squeaked out "as much as i can't get this into my head i'm fucking in " wooyoung yelled out smiling just by thinking about having the last Mazda MX-5 Miata driving it all the summer " So it our bet " . And just like that it's the last class for the day and seonghwa is making his way to the bus stop not knowing a bit about the bet the three boys he doesn't even know have made about him .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. See you in the next chapter ♡  
> If you're interested here my Twitter account: @starfl0werhwa


	3. •Sweet•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting

Seonghwa made his way to the bus stop with his earphones on , the weather was chill a little bit cold because it was autumn and it get chill at night , yet he didn't mind it in fact he enjoyed the chill weather it was better than being all hot and sweaty , seonghwa has thousands of thoughts roaming around in his mind , he doesn't know what to think of anymore, should he think about the job he have to search for, or how will he manage catching up all the lessons he wasn't in the school for , or think about how can he get over missing his one and only bestfriend that isn't in the country anymore, he wonders if he'll ever get to see him again soon , he was thinking so hard out of this whole universe (like can we blame him? )that he didn't notice that he have passed the bus stop and is far away from it by like 15 minutes which means he have just missed his bus and he have to wait for almost one hour for the next one to come.  
Seonghwa walked back to the bus stop to wait for the next bus , he decided that he must call his mom to inform her that he's going to be late , he fetched his phone from his pocket with a big and tired sigh , he can't help it , seonghwa then called his mom waiting for her to pick her phone he hoped she won't get worried for him "hello? Mom?" Seonghwa said getting nervous all of a sudden he just doesn't want her to wait for him anymore it's already late " ah yes hwa, why are you calling? Did something happened to you? Are you hurt? Why aren't you home yet ? Did someone bully you? Why aren't you answering me ? " his mom snapped at him in one breath not leaving any space for him to explain anything, " mom i'm not a babie anymore , you don't have to worry about me that much , and before you start shouting again no i'm not hurt or anything , i've just lost the way to the bus stop and missed the bus, and now i have to wait for like 40 minutes for the next one , i just wanted to inform you before you get worried, but seems like you're already there" he said with a faint giggle trying to lighten up the mood knowing well his mom is still somehow worried , " are you sure you're okay and not hurt because if i see a single scratch on you when you're back we'll be having another conversation, and what do you mean by you're not a babie anymore, listen here park seonghwa you're going to be my babie till the day i'm gone so suck it up and stop complaining, my handsome babie " his mom said sounding like she have the biggest grin on her face which he knows she is , he started laughing at that " okay mom whatever you say , just take care of yourself before i'm home okay? And don't you ever try getting up from bed or i'm the one's who's going to have another conversation with you mom" he told her with a bit serious in his voice , trying to keep her in bed as much as he can because he knows she is so stubborn and won't listen to him , " hay hay Captain , i won't move a bit , just be safe hwa okay ?!" Seonghwa smiled after hearing her last question " yes of course mom don't worry i'm big enough to take care of myself just rest well " he promised his mom before saying they're good byes and returning his phone into his pocket, he was so into his call with his mom that he didn't spot a boy that is now standing close beside him , seonghwa eyed him without being oblivious trying to remember who is this boy , because je have seen this boy before, yet he can't remember where , while eyeing the boy he noticed that they were wearing the same school uniform, the boy beside him had a balck hair a pointed nose and small eyes the weren't that small but smaller then seonghwa's , suddenly the said boy turned to face seonghwa " well are you finished yet scanning me hmm?" Seonghwa jumped at that and started blushing, being caught staring at the stranger boy , he just wanted the earth to break so he can burry himself alive , " i'm really sorry i didn't mean to star at you like that, i'm sorry if i creeped you out, i was just thinking were i have seen you" seonghwa apologized from the boy standing in front of him without looking at him , " well if it isn't obvious enough by the same uniform we are wearing then ...?" The black haired boy declared almost if mocking seonghwa " ah yes i've noticed that , i just can't remember well " seonghwa hesitated " well i'm a little bit hurt at that , we literally are in the same class and you didn't even remember me , seonghwa-shi ?" He fake pouted at seonghwa , the latter was just standing there being confused as ever " okay let me make this easier for you , i'm Choi San from class B5 same as you , and i was sitting at the next row beside you , how come you didn't notice me?" San said with a pout still formed on his lips , "i'm really sorry choi san-shi , i think i wasn't paying enough attention " seonghwa joked trying to get out of this awkward situation he has put himself in , san smiled warmly at that " oh don't worry about it , it's nothing, i have finally got the chance to talk to you " he stated looking at seonghwa still smiling "oh thank you for that , i was pretty nervous for my first day at this school, so i didn't dare to talk to anyone " seonghwa scratched his neck feeling embarrassed all of a sudden " well yeosang told me you talked to him this morning isn't that true" san questioned with a smile " yes i did , i just asked him about the lessons , and if i have so much to study " seonghwa answered him with a shy smile , " oh i see , by the way seonghwa if you need any help with anything i'm here to help" san said with a big smile that makes his eyes disappear and turn into crescents instead and oh the pretty DIMPLES of his are just a work of art, it was adorable if you asked seonghwa but he wouldn't say that out loud over his dead body, " that's so sweet of you san , i'm grateful for your invitation " seonghwa smiled back at san , san was taken back by that, oh he wasn't expecting the latter to be this beautiful this close up and with the most cute smile he'd ever seen, he won't tell anyone this thought. " seonghwa what are you doing here by the way it's late " san asked him looking a bit confused , " i lost the way to the bus stop, and eventually missed the bus , so here i am waiting for the next bus, " isn't that coming after 40 minutes or so?" " yes it is i'm waiting for it" seonghwa answered, " i know that we don't know each other at all and we have just talked ,but would mind if i give you a ride back home , i have my motorcycle just around here, i know it sounds creepy but i just want to help and it's getting late , your parents must be worried about you" san said with his best soft voice trying so hard to convince seonghwa to give him a ride back home , seonghwa stopped for a moment thinking about San's offer, he soon realized that his mom is sick and she needs dinner so she can take her medicines so she can sleep more, seonghwa looked at san before nodding his head" it's really so nice of you to offer me this , is it really okay with you ? I don't want to bother you " seonghwa stuttered feeling like he was bothering San ," oh come on don't be like this we are friends now and classmates, it's not a problem at all , besides it's better than leaving you all alone in this isolated area " San smiled at him making his heart so warm from his sweetness " well i can't say no to that, and thank you so much for suggesting that" Seonghwa told him as he looked to the floor nervously, " come on follow me my motorbike is just there" .  
They both reached to the motorbike it was just meters away from them , seonghwa already telling san his address," here take this hamlet " San handed seonghwa a hamlet to put on while putting on his as well , seonghwa starred struggling trying to put it on , san noticed that so he took it from him and proceeded to put it on for him , seonghwa was turning into a tomato at that , his heart was beating so fast , he doesn't know why it was a simple action he was a little bit too close to San, and that made his heart go mad, he tried to hide his blush as much as he can but was failing miserably, " there you go , oh do you have a fever? Why are you so red?" San asked worriedly, looking concerned as hell," nono it's nothing, can we go now?" Seonghwa lied to him while trying to hide his face and not looking at him in the eyes , san then rode his bike starting it and mentioning seonghwa to get on it as well , " you have to hold onto me so tight so you won't fall off , understand?" San turned telling seonghwa ," yes okay sure" seonghwa mumbled , frustrated from the request, but saftey first, so seonghwa did as he was told , he has a secret, he was an anti of heights and speed, he circled his arms around san's middle so tightly, there wasn't any space between them anymore with seonghwa literally hugging him tightly scared he would fall off , seonghwa felt safer while holding the other , san turned around and says" here we go hold on tight and don't let go" all seonghwa could do was nod so that's what be did.  
The ride home was really fast , seonghwa felt scared, it was his first time riding a big motorbike like this , but he enjoyed his ride as well , it was so fun san was a perfect driver, and he was enjoying it till they have reached their destination, San stopped his motobike as they were in front of seonghwa's building, the latter was still holding him so close and san was enjoying this as well , so her turned around to tell the other to get off " here you go we are in front of your building " he informed seonghwa, " oh yes thank you so much for this , please let me repay you some day", seonghwa too offered for him, san looked unamused before telling him" i don't want you to repay me i did this because we are friends now " san objected making no place for any kind of argument, so seonghwa just shut up and thanked him one more time and apologizing for being a bother , which got him a big eye roll from san ," see you tomorrow seonghwa, we are friends now , if you need anything don't hesitate and just tell me right away , i'm gonna be sad if you don't " san started with a serious tone," yes we are friends now , thank you so much for your offer, i'm glad that we get to know each others now" seonghwa asserted him with a smile ," goodnight seonghwa " San said with his dimpled smile , seonghwa again almost lost it at how cute the other looked, he couldn't help it but just smile wildly as well saying his goodnight too to san.  
Seonghwa waited till san was out of his sight and then made his way to his small apartment, he opened the doors with his key shouting a 'i'm home' to let his mom know he's home , he dropped his back bag into the floor making his way to his mom's room , " mom i'm home " he said the moment he was in front of his mom, " welcome home babie , did the bus come earlier, you've told me that you're going to be 45 minutes late ?" She asked curiously, he blushed again without noticing," we no it didn't, but i guess i got lucky" he shrugged off sitting on her side on the bed making sure she doesn't have a fever and she took her medicines as he asked her to , while doing so she asked again" what do you mean you got lucky? Explain!" Her voice full of curiosity, "umhmm one of my classmates gave me a ride back home " he murmured to her , not understanding why he's getting shy in front of her ," ohh my babie is getting friends on his first day of school, i'm so happy for you babie , but was he handsome , sweet , cute,? I just hope he wasn't creepy" She teased knowing just how to deepen his blush even more, seonghwa almost shocked on his Saliva , how can she just assume that his mom was insane, " moooom how can you say that we are just friends and i'm grateful to him because i got to get home earlier , that's all" seonghwa whined at his mom while hugging her out of embarrassment, she laughed at him while hugging him too patting his back , she then took a breath and said " but you didn't answer my question hwa" she joked again making seonghwa hug her deeper if possible, then heard him mumbling a 'yes he is' still not looking at her or letting her off from his hug. After hours seonghwa found himself laying on his bed after he and his mom had dinner and he gave her her medicines and completed his homework for the day , he found himself thinking about a certain black haired boy with dimples on his cheeks and can't help it but remember their ride , he was smiling while looking at the ceiling , seonghwa snapped himself out of it convincing himself that it was nothing and he haveto stop thinking about the boy and get some sleep because he have to wake up so early tomorrow for his school....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.  
> If interested here's my Twitter:  
> @StarFl0werhwa


	4. •Guardian Angel•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends help each others

Seonghwa finally could finish all the lessons he had missed , and was quite proud of himself doing so in just two weeks , the boy was getting the teachers attention for being quite the nerd of the class now he was smart and quick so it wasn't a hard thing for him , also his dream job was to become a doctor he wanted to help people and save their lives, he wishes that he can be a doctor very soon so he can heal his mom . 

At the moment seonghwa was sitting on his desk thinking so gard trying so hard to figure out how can he get a part time job, it was hard to look for one he went to all the possible cafes and restaurants nearby searching for one or more like begging, you can't blame him he has to pay for their bills water electricity and food, as well as his mom's medicines and medical visits . 

He was stressing out because of that until he felt a pat on his shoulder. Seonghwa turned around , san standing behind him with a concerned smile , seonghwa doesn't know what was happening till he looked around to see that there was no one in the class anymore just him and san " i've been calling you since forever i thought you froze for a moment ".

Seonghwa got carried away by his thoughts he didn't realize that the bill rang and all of his classmates went to their houses . 

The boy shrugged it off with a sad expression " i didn't hear you i'm sorry", " what are you even sorry for , come on tell me what got you this distracted, what were you thinking about?" 

Seonghwa really doesn't know how to answer that, should he tell the truth or just say he's fine and move on .   
"Nothing just tired a bit" , and san didn't believe a word he said so he decided that he wanted to know what the latter was thinking about so bad.

"Ah come on seonghwa tell me it can't be nothing you looked so out of it what's wrong?", " you know you can tell me i'm your friend right? Or am i not anymore?" San looked sad after saying that , and seonghwa can't handle him looking like a kicked puppy with his sad eyes .

So he gave in " firstly you are my friend san stop doubting that, secondly i'm going to tell but let's get out of here before they close the door on us" . He and san started walking their way out of the school ,with san complaining about how he doesn't understand a word their math teacher was saying at all , he swear he was about to sleep right then and there.

With them getting closer to the bus stop san then asked seonghwa again " so tell now what were you thinking about, it seems like a big problem you're having " . Seonghwa just sighed tiredly at that looking sad all over again . San puts his hand on top of the taller boy's shoulders making him look at him, now standing facing each other ," i kinda need a part time johb as soon as possible, i've searched for one all these days but couldn't find any , i don't know how i can find one" seonghwa sadly informed the boy .

San couldn't help seeing the other looking this sad ,so he wrapped his arms around Seonghwa in a comforting way , they stayed hugging for 30 seconds none of them wanting to let got of the other both of them resting their heads on the other's shoulder, san patting his back telling him that it's okay they're going to find a solution together. 

"Seonghwa .... actually i might know how i can help you" , san was still having his arms around the other but they were looking at each other now not hugging anymore, " and how are you gonna do that ?"seonghwa looked at him smiling this time so bright san could swear he get lost in his shinny eyes .  
"I just ..... i know a place where you can work " , " but let me call someone for a second really quick okay?" , seonghwa nodded his head wondering who's the person san was trying to call.

After ten minutes of waiting finally san turned back to him with a wide dimpled smile ," i got you a job now let's go" .

Seonghwa was being dragged by san , he doesn't know where the other was taking him but he trusted him and would do anything to have a job right know.

They rode the bike to the place seonghwa was supposed to start working in . In about 15 minutes they are now in front of a big 5 stars restaurant, seonghwa doesn't know what they are doing here , he was waiting for san to take him to a place in the corner or something, but to his surprise san dragging him again inside. 

"San what are we doing here exactly?","this is where you're going to start working in". Seonghwa widened his eyes in shock, what? is this real ?how did san get him a job in this place?, it looked like a royal restaurant , the place was big and golden looking the walls were painted with a brownish gloden paint with designs of flowers with golden on it , and apparently they were only on the first floor seems like there were 3 more floors or so, seonghwa looked around seeing all the people inside wearing either dresses or suits like they were invited to a royal wedding. 

"Look if this is a joke just drop it already, i didn't get to work in way smaller cafes and restaurants and you are bringing me to this just got out of a royal movie looking like restaurant?"seonghwa almost rapped that still not believing a bit of this.

" seonghwa just trust me i got you a job here let's go to the manager's office " san only smiled at him and proceeded to take him to the office in the back .

San knocked on the door still holding seonghwa's arm like if he was afraid the other would ran away just by how shocked he looked right now , san chuckled a little at his face , when they heard a come in san opened the door and went in with seonghwa trilling behind him looking lost .

"Welcome Mr Choi it's nice seeing you here again we are honored to have you " the supposed to be manager was smiling politely at the said boy while standing, seonghwa looked at san being so confused with the politeness the manager was throwing at the boy beside him.

"Is this the boy you have told me about?"the manager asked traveling his eyes to seonghwa, the tall boy dosen't know what to do so he bowed down so he doesn't seem rude .   
" yes he is , he's going to work here from now on , is that cool" san asked or more ordered the manager who answered with a nod and a little bow of his head to inform the slightly shorter boy that he understands. 

"What's your name ?" That was the manager looking at seonghwa for an answer, seonghwa blankley said " my name is park Seonghwa , and i'm looking fo a part time job sir" . Seonghwa felt so awkward not knowing how he should talk with the manager .  
"So seonghwa you're welcome to start working from tomorrow's evening you have to work for 5 hours , and since you're in high school now your working will start from 5pm till 10pm and because you're still a minor as well ,and you have one day a week off , is that cool with you Mr Park?" The manager explained to him with a kind smile .

After seonghwa heard about all the conditions and was more than fine with it , not even a bit worried about his studies because he knows damn well he can get everything under his control if he wants to , so he was very fine with the conditions of this job .

"Yes of course i'm okay with everything, i'll be more than happy to work here, thank you for allowing me to" seonghwa was giving the manager a big smile not trying to hide how happy he was about getting a job , he felt like all of his problems will be solved.

The manager shooked his head "No need to thank me , you should thank Mr choi instead, he was to one who asked for you to work here" . Seonghwa then remembered that this was all because of san , he was thinking maybe san is some sort of a guardian angel sent from heavens to him , and he couldn't be more grateful. 

They were out of the restaurant after seonghwa signed the contract for his new job and was happy as ever , so relieved so thrilled , he can't wait to tell his mom about all of this . 

San invited him for a coffee , seonghwa almost rejected his invitation because he was feeling it was too much for the other , and he didn't have to treat him to a coffee, yet the balck haired boy didn't give him a chance to resist when he once again was dragging the boy with him not looking back at him .

Once they were seated down on a table at the corner seonghwa can't help but feel overwhelmed by what happened today , he was so worried that he would never get a job , seonghwa then looked up at san with a wide smile , the other boy was on his phone so he didn't notice for a second the brown haired boy's bright smile ,however the moment he catched him he returned the same smile .

"I am so lucky to have you as a friend san , you are so kind to me , what should i do to repay , if i even can ",san rolled his eyes yet again making the other boy giggle softly. 

"Seonghwa that's what friends are for , stop thanking me you're making me look like i've done something impossible " San leaned back on his seat making himself comfortable while waiting for their drinks to came .

"Seriously san if you need anything from me i would be more than happy to help if i can " seonghwa told him with big doe eyes , even if he knows there isn't much he's capable of doing , despite that fact seonghwa still offered for the other hoping the foxy eyed boy would take him seriously.

"Actually i've been thinking about asking you to help in some subjects , if you have time of course, i also thought by doing so will make us closer, what do you think?" San was hesitant about asking the boy , though it was too much asking for.

"This is so silly of you , of course i am willing to help you out, i don't mind", san was about to ask seonghwa about his phone number when the waiter come with their drinks , an americano for san and a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream on top for seonghwa. Nevertheless after drinking a few sips san suggested that they need to have each other's phone numbers , for they are now friends and that's a must , quickly exchanging numbers and getting to talk more , they talked about each other's interests and hobbies getting to know each other more.

Later that day when seonghwa went home he have told his mom about everything that have happened to him , she was just as hapoy as he was , yet still reminding him to not overwork and take care of hisself .

Seonghwa couldn't wait to wake up the next day , so he woke up earlier than his clock that morning with a smile still on his face from yesterday. He decided to cook some breakfast for him and san as a kind of thank you gift , so he made them some tasty pancakes cutting some fruits with them , also making some Ddukbokki to complete the meal hoping san would enjoy them .

The day at school went the same with him chatting for some time with yeosang, before the teacher entered and they needed to focus on the lesson.

Just like that the morning went by smoothly , now all the morning classes are over and it's lunch break in 1 minute.

Seonghwa turned around to look for san , seeing that the other was sleeping on his arms on the table , seonghwa didn't even notice himself smiling at the other until he stirred up stretching to get the sleep off of him , just at that moment the bell rings and the students started making their way out of class .

San noticed seonghwa was looking at him like he wanted to say something so he made his way to the other's desk , " what is it?" Seonghwa can't help it but blush at that , he wasn't supposed to be blushing the other was just asking him ,' what's wrong with you seonghwa get your shit together' he scolded himself internally before looking up to san .

"Hello to you too san " seonghwa jokingly said , "oh come on now you're face a is looking like you're about to confess to someone, so spill ".

"How did you are so good at reading minds? Is it a talent of you?" Seonghwa can't count the times the other have told him to speak his mind before uttering a word, he was so good at knowing when the other wanted to say something.

"Maybe it is when i am with you , you just have this experience on your face when you want to say something but is hesitant to do so" . San smiled down at him waiting for what's in the other's mind .

"Well....you see....i was thinking if you would like to have some brunch with me , ive made something for you" seonghwa was turning into a tomato stuttering every word he let out , "how can i say no to food, especially home made food , it must be something special ". "It's nothing really i just thought you would like it" ,"of course i like it ,let's go i know were we can eat it peacefully, i don't like sharing food".

San took his hand in his own and guided seonghwa to a place in the back of the school , were none could be found , it was just them .

They set on a bench putting their food on a wooden table in front of them , still holding hands without letting go .

When seonghwa wanted to open his lunch box , that's when it hit him that they're still holding hands , there goes his sanity.

Seonghwa blushed furiously starting to look like a tomato again , still all because of san , he had been messing with his mind these last days . He liked the feeling of the other's hand around his soo warm and firm yet so soft , that's when he decided if he didn't let go now he might run away and hide somewhere none can find him at.

When he let go of San's hand the latter looked at their hand just noticing what's happening now , he have a big urge to bring seonghwa hand into his again but decided against it as soon as he looked at other's face red as a tomato , so he decided to tease seonghwa .

"Why are you so red ?do you have a fever or are you sick?" . San touched his forehead checking .

Seonghwa just blushed more he was about to explode from embarrassment. 

"Uhh no what are you even saying , i'm not sick , let's eat before it's over lunch time " . 

"Okay but i have a request ", san looked at him with a smirk on his lips and continued saying "since it's considered a gift , why don't you feed me?", san said that with so much calmness in his voice like he was requesting something normal and sane .

And to say seonghwa almost choked on his Saliva , because wtf Was that , did san just asked him to feed him or were his ears betraying him, was he perhaps still sleeping on his bed having a real weird dream , because if so he wants to wake right now before he goes completely insane. 

Seonghwa was blushing uncontrollably, was san trying to kill him or something because that's working on him . So instead of answering he went on a laughing out loud mood thinking san was pranking him . 

But when he saw san wasn't laughing a bit not even smiling he knew the boy was dead serious. 

"Wait .....what ..... why aren't you laughing....isn't this a joke?..... you are serious?".

"Do i look like i'm joking here seonghwa?", Seonghwa was officially loosing it , his mind .

"Come on , we are wasting time here " . San was enjoying this too much, looking at how seonghwa was turning red again all because of him .

Seonghwa then felt like he had nothing to do but do as he was requested to do , it won't hurt anyone, and maybe it was normal for san to ask his friends to feed him all the time , that's why he decided he shouldn't make a big deal of it and just feed the other.

Taking the fork in his hand and cutting some of the pancakes he have made that morning, guiding it to San's mouth with trembling hands and pink cheeks . 

San ate it with a pleasant smile on his face after tasting the pancakes. "Are you somehow a chef or something?" , "this taste so freaking delicious, did you really made those yourself?". San just kept asking the other clearly suprised .

Seonghwa just shoved another piece of pancakes into his mouth to shit him up . "I did made those by myself, and no i'm not a chef , i've just learned how to cook since i was younger so i can cook for my mom and me or we'll starve". Seonghwa just continued feeding him calmly while san was thinking about what the brown haired boy have just said .

San stopped seonghwa from feeding him , holding his wrist looking into his eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry .... i didn't know that". "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's the truth, and how could you know that ,it's okay?. Seonghwa smiled at him softly making sure the other isn't looking at him sadly, but it wasn't working. "San why are sulking now i told you it's okay, now let's eat before it's over ".

San then did something out of blue and super suprising. 

Seonghwa almost died on the spot , because san just fucking kissed him on the cheek .

There goes his tomato face again . San was surely trying to kill him today .

"I'm sorry again" , Seonghwa can confirm san is mad , he was sure the boy was out of his mind.

"Why are you so quiet, did you not like it?", san had the guts to say that to him .

"I......what.......no.......i mean yes....no...i don't....." seonghwa was stuttering and blushing making himself looking like a fool in front of san . He couldn't say anything anymore so he just put (almost smashed) his head on the table in front of him , being so frustrated confused and embarrassed, he doesn't know what to say to the other so maybe hiding will do.

Oh god the things san was doing to him and his heart .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being so late , but i couldn't help it , i had heart attacks two time in the last days . Hope you enjoy reading.   
> If interested here's my Twitter @StarFl0werhwa

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't like the way that i can't find enough seonghwa×ateez fics so i decided i'm going to make my own . Leave a comment or kudos if you're interested 😁 XD


End file.
